Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to vehicle battery systems, and more specifically to bus bar and printed circuit board (PCB) configurations in vehicle batteries.
Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and internal combustion engine vehicles generally contain a low voltage automotive battery to provide power for starting the vehicle and/or to provide power for various other electrically powered systems. Automotive batteries typically provide approximately 12 volts, and may range up to 16 volts. Such batteries are typically lead-acid batteries. In electric or hybrid vehicles, a low voltage automotive battery may be used in addition to higher voltage powertrain batteries.